


The Leftovers

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: After the paladins left the space mall, Varkon is left to make a proper report much to Sal’s annoyance.





	The Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a zine, but since it fell through, I am now allowed to post this. Enjoy all!

Sal drummed his fingers against the table as his eyes twitched. “Is this concluded? The cleaning of my establishment is still underway.”

Varkon slammed his fist on the table. “No, we are not done,” he snapped and pointed an accusing finger at him. “What else did the space pirate want from you?”

Sal groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “Varkon, for the tenth and final time he was NOT A SPACE PIRATE!”

“Of course he was!” Varkon stood and leaned over the table. “I saw him and his crewmates dumped their disguises! They scream deceit and crime all over them!”

Sal huffed as he tried to picture that Hunk kid as a space pirate. Sure, the kid was intimidating when cooking, but Sal doubted a real space pirate would have let himself be stuck in the kitchen until he worked off his bill.

“Plus, I have several accounts of theft by the rest of them!” Varkon continued.

Sal gave him a dry look and leaned against his hand. “What thefts?”

Varkon brought out his tablet and read it over. “Two of them were reported stealing all the coins from the fountain.”

Sal rolled his eyes. “You have caught kids doing that on several occasions.”

“That doesn’t excuse the crime.”

“I SAW YOU REMOVE 10 GAC WHEN YOUR CHANGE WAS INSUFFICIENT!”

“AND THAT WAS EXACTLY HOW MUCH I PUT BACK IN ONCE I HAD THE MONEY!”

Sal’s eye twitched again. Yes, of course he had. Varkon would rather let himself get punched in the face then not following ‘mall regulation’.

“Then there’s the report of theft from the knife seller,” Varkon snapped.

Sal growled at that statement. “We both know that guy lies. He accused me of stealing when I first made his acquaintance.”

He was such an annoying little twerp. Thankfully, after Sal had cracked his knuckles and made it clear he would not forget it, the knife seller had never dared to con him again - or to set up shop anywhere near the food court.

“All reports must be taken seriously until proven otherwise!” Varkon snapped back and tossed his hands up in the air. “I thought you would be on my side for this! Why are you trying to defend those pirates?!”

Sal’s fist tightened and tears formed in his eyes. “Because that kid is a culinary genius! I made more Gac in one single varga of him cooking then I would have in two quintents!”

Sal still didn’t fully understand the methods the kid had used, but he had NEVER gotten such...non-frowning expressions when he cooked food. It felt...good, in an odd way. So good, he even decided to declare the dishwasher's debt clear and set her free.

And the food, oh the food. He had sampled one of Hunk's 'rejects' and he had never experienced such flavors. Who knew you could create sustenance by actually combining particular ingredients in specific proportions rather than just assembling a sufficient nutrient total.

Hunk was a genius, and he would be damned if he let Varkon arrest him. The tic that kid came back to the mall, Sal planned to track him down and find a way to get him to work for him again.

Varkon scoffed. “It’s just food, Sal.”

Sal growled as leaned over the table. “YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT TRIED IT!” He pointed to the pile of leftover containers Varkon clearly hadn’t cleaned up yet. “IF NOTHING ELSE, I KNOW FOR A FACT IT IS BETTER THAN THE SUSTENANCE YOU PROVIDE YOURSELF!”

“I HAVE A HIGH METABOLISM AND IT FULFILLS IT!”

“REALLY! THAT GUT OF YOURS SAYS IT LACKS ANY NUTRITIONAL VALUE!”

They glared at each other, and Sal could tell they were at a standstill...again. After a moment, Varkon sighed as he sat back down. “Alright, fine, I won’t ban them from the mall,” he shook a finger, “but if they come back and make another mess like they did, I’m arresting all of them!”

“So long as the big one serves his sentence in my establishment,” Sal grumbled as he stood. “Is this meeting concluded??”

Varkon nodded and he picked up his tablet. “Yeah, yeah, go.”

Sal turned to leave, but paused mid-step and looked back. “How late are you working tonight?”

Varkon didn’t look up from his tablet. “I have to do another security check, and still got to write up my bi-quintent report for Lord Zarkon, but I shouldn’t be too late getting home tonight.”

Sal crossed his arms. “Alright, I will ensure sustenance is provided for you then.”

“I’ll pick something up-” He cut off as he felt Sal glare at him and sweated slightly. “You want me to try that pirate’s food that badly.”

“Yes,” Sal said in a firm tone. “If no other facts are true, I know it has more nutrients than what you normally eat.”

Varkon rolled his eyes and waved a hand. “Fine, fine, I won’t eat anything until I get home, alright?”

“You should not,” Sal said as he reached for the door, “or I will file for a divorce.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Varkon said with a shrug, “so you keep saying.”

Sal shook his head as he left. He could swear, there were days Varkon was lucky he was cute. Sal doubted they would still be married otherwise.


End file.
